Steven and the Gems
by ChunYinChina
Summary: A strange message sends Steven and the Gems to a beautiful place where they meet a new Gem. Who is she? Is she Real? Why is she Pink? Why does she keep changing? Who sent the message?
1. The Meeting then Change

Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems

The Meeting

"Steven, come on already!" said the impatient Amethyst. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just making sure I have what I think I'll need in my backpack." Said Steven who was finally finishing putting the last of his items in his backpack. "I thought that portal was destroyed?" Pearl said as she and Garnet walked to the portal. "No just shut off, but someone or something turned it on. And now we are getting an S.O.S from it." Garnet said. "Yea! We get to help someone" Steven said as he jumped onto the portal. Amethyst laughed "Or something." The portal stared up, a bright light surround them. "Oh I wonder if it's a stranded gem?" Pearl said with stars in her eyes getting excited to wonder who it could be. "Let's not get our hopes up, be ready for anything." Garnet said, once she finished talking they were there at the new place.

They were surrounded by different types of flowers, the flowers made a giant circle around them, at the boarder of the flowers were several different types of blossoming trees. All on a floating large piece of earth. A decorated bridge lead to what looked like a Gem temple, it if course was falling apart. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Steven finally said after a while, the Gems on the other hand still a bit stunned. "Hmmm, the S.O.S. is gone" said Garnet "well maybe we should look around, Steven stay close." Said Pearl "okey dokey" said Steven following the Gems to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge Garnet stopped, Pearl was about to ask why when a red blast exploded in front of them. Once the smoke cleared they saw a little pink girl in front of them.

The little girl was no bigger than Steven, a bit pinker than Steven, chubby like Steven, her hair look like rose blossoms but pink. Her dress was white and at the edge of her dress it was torn and dirty, also she had no shoes at all. Her hands and feet were scratched, her feet muddy. She kept her eyes closed, if she opened them they'd be pink as well a very glossy pink, but they'd be useless to her since she was blind.

"A kid?" Pearl said, "Cool!" Steven said as he ran toward her to say 'hello', Pearl yelled his name but before he could get far Garnet stopped him. "Hold on." She said.

"For the last time there is no treasure here!" Said the little girl. "Bummer." Said Amethyst "Quite!" Pearl said as she glared at Amethyst. Garnet got up and put Steven behind her, then walked to the little girl, she kneeled a few inches away from her. "We didn't come here for treasure, we had received an S.O.S. from here when the portal here stared working." The girl stayed quite for a bit after Garnet stopped talking. "But there isn't anyone here to call an S.O.S" She finally said in a soft sweet voice. "May we look around just to make sure?" "Fine but please be careful of my plants. I have worked really hard to make them look nice." "We'll be careful." The girl stepped aside to let them pass. Once all the Gems crossed the bridge, Steven stayed back to talk to the girl. "Hi, my name is Steven. What's yours?" The girl giggled a little. "You're nice, and my name is Rose, welcome to my home Steven." "Thanks! It's really nice here. Did you do all of this yourself?" "Yea, like I told your friend I'm the only one here, so there couldn't be an S.O.S." "Well we better make sure of that. Hey can you give me a tour while the Gems look around?" "Sure, …. Um can you help me cross the bridge? I don't like crossing it." "Sure! What are friends for?"

Out on the middle of the bridge Rose finally asked Steven what are his friend's names? And he told her with a big smile on his face. Garnet, the lady who talked to her first. Pearl, the lady that yelled his name. And finally Amethyst, the lady that said 'bummer'.

After a while of showing Steven her home they went looking for the Gems. Finally found them in front of a very old statue of a Gem Man. The Gem Man was really tall, and had four hands. One hand was above his head holding an orb of light, the other held his weapon, a sword that was the same length as his legs. The other two hands were out in front of him as if he wanted to receive something. "Wow! He is so tall!" Steven said at first site of the man. "Oh! Steven there you are!" Said Pearl, "You'll never guess how important this guy was to us." Said Amethyst. "What do you mean?" Both Steven and Rose were sharing the same confused look. Garnet placed her hand on the statues out stretched hands. "This is …." "My Father." Said Rose before Garnet could finish speaking.

All the Gems gasped, "But the Gems knew him and you're so young Rose, how is he your dad?" Said Steven. "Rose!?" said the Gems. Rose gave Steven a half smile. "Cuz I'm dead. My father died a long time ago. Then when I died he brought me back to life …. Kinda. Even though he is dead his magic still is able to do lots of things. Even keep me alive without a body." Pearl walks over to Rose and kneels and places a hand on her shoulder. "What's your full name sweety?" "Rose Quartz" "What! You can't be?! … Can she?" Steven said while he is close to tears. "From the sound of it, yea?" said Amethyst. Pearl wraps Rose in a tight hug and cries. Then everyone joins in to make it a tighter group hug. "What is the matter with all of you I don't even know you." Steven pushed the Gems back a bit. "Of course you do! You have to! You're my Mom!" He shouted with tears in his eyes. "How can I be a mom if I'm a kid ghost? I must have died when I was a child. Like from falling off a cliff." "Nooooo! That's Amethyst's job to do that." "HEY!" Short giggles ran through them but as soon as it started it also stopped.

Before they could decide anything the ground started shaking, and Rose disappeared. "MOM! No! We only just meat!" "Gems outside quite!" Said Pearl. Amethyst grabbed Steven and ran outside while he struggled to get free, he kept shouting 'no'.

After a while the ground stopped the Gems tried to calm Steven down. "Aw come on Steven we'll look everywhere to find her again, she couldn't have gotten far." Said Amethyst. Steven still cried. A sound came from the bushes, the Gems were still and Steven still sobbed. "Who's crying?" Still a sweet soft voice but this time the body was different. Rose stepped out of the bushes looking like a teenager. Her hair longer and poofier than before. "There you guys are. Garnet I thought you were going to help me move rocks today. And Pearl why have you stopped practicing your sword fighting? Amethyst! Stop pulling everyone away from their training, please it's a little bit longer than we'll do something together ok? …. Who's the kid?"


	2. Tears and Change

Steven was shocked, the Gems where shocked. Rose came closer to them. "Rose?" Amethyst said. "Yes?" Rose said, "Ok what's wrong you guys are acting strange." Garnet thinking quick on her feet said "Rose why don't you take this boy around and teach him magic, he is struggling with his gem, while we …." "Go and talk to your father! Yes, right? He wanted to speak with us!" Pearl said close to tears. "Ok? But hurry back we have plans remember?" The Gems nodded, then one by one the Gems gave Steven advice and instructions. Be careful, stay close to her while we find out what's going on here, see if you can learn anything while you're at it, try not to jog her memory too much we don't know what will happen next. Steven gave them a sad nod and followed his mother to a training area. While the Gems went back to see Rose's father to try and figure out what was happening.

When Rose and Steven got to the training area they sat in the center. Steven still depressed and had no clue what was going on he tried his best to keep a smile or act happy. But he couldn't do it, not even a place as beautiful as the training field helped. Finally Rose spoke, "What's wrong?" Steven just sighed and laid back to look at the sky. "Hey don't be like that, some Gems have trouble with their magic, nothing like hard training to help." Rose said with a smile.

Rose was still beautiful even though she was now, what looked like, a teenager. The ends of her dress were longer, but still torn and from her knees to her ankles she was dirty and still not wearing any shoes. "What's your name?" she said again with a sweet soft voice. Steven got up and looked at her closed eyes, "My name is Steven Universe." He said half-heartedly, then he started crying again. Rose moved closer to Steven to try to comfort him. But Steven just got up and move out of her reach. "Don't! You don't remember anything! Now you remember the Gems but you still don't know me! It's not fair!" Steven took in a few deep breaths while Rose just sat behind him, curious about this strange boy.

"How should I know you Steven?" Steven turn and wiped his eyes, " I'm your son, Well now that I think about it you still wouldn't know me since you broke your form to bring me into this world but still! You should know that the Gems and Dad have been raising me so you should know I'm your kid. Does that make sense?" Rose gave a slit nod. "It doesn't make sense still does it?" Rose didn't know what to do for the poor boy, then she got an idea. "So you know the Gems, right?" Steven dyed his eyes and a nodded. "Then why don't I take you to Pearl's favorite place here, you can calm down there and then we can talk more." Steven fallowed Rose to Pearl's favorite spot. A giant Cherry blossom tree. It had a large circle in the center and the rest of the tree grew around it.

"Mo-Rose, How can you see if your eyes are closed?" Steven sat next to Rose under the tree's branches. Rose laughed, "I use the plants, which is why I don't wear shoes." "OH! That sounds really neat." Steven finally managed a smile. "So jog my memory Steven. Who am I? And what's going on?" Steven told her how she meat his dad, her death, and skipped a few parts to now. Then they heard the Gems calling for them, "Steven!? Please tell me you didn't jog her memory yet?" Called Pearl, Steven got up to shout back maybe, then Rose started glowing Neon pink. Her form started changing. Rose went from being a teenager to her last form before she died.


	3. The Day and The End

Rose looked like the statues at her garden but pink and alive. There was no more dirt on her dress or her body. She was beautiful. But the Gems looked worried and very sad. Pearl pulled Steven close to them. Steven was confused again. "What's wrong? How is this bad?" The Gems looked at each other and then Garnet finally spoke up. "Steven, she is dead, but from what we found out, your grandfather is dying and his gift to you is this but she won't last long." "And plus you two never meat before, so we don't know how she will react to you." Said Amethyst. Steven looked at his mother then to the Gems. "Can we just try and see how this goes? ….. Maybe she'll be happy to hear some of Dad's songs!" Steven kept looking at the Gems with stars in his eyes and a hopeful look. "Ok Steven, just be careful we don't know what will happen. And remember she won't be able to come with us when the day is done." "Well at least I'll be able to finally able to talk with my mom."

Steven walks up to Rose. She stands there "looking" at Steven. "Um Hi! I'm Steven!" Rose smiles at him. "I know." Every ones mouth drops. "Ugh! This is so confusing! How do you know him!? Your Dad wasn't helpful with is notes at all!" said Amethyst who was getting aggravated. Rose chuckled, when she smiled it looked just Steven's. "Well Dad did give me some memories."

Steven lite up. "Then can um I give you a hug then?" He fidgeted while saying it. He barely got his arms open wide enough before his mother pulled him in for a long hug. She held out one arm inviting the Gems to join, it didn't take long for Garnet to hug first and then Pearl and Amethyst joined in as well. "This feels amazing!" said Steven. "I'm glad you like it. I wish I was able to give you move when you were growing up."

After a while, the Gems left Steven alone with his mother but stayed close just in case. "Oh! I have something that I know you'll love!" Steven went through his backpack and pulled out his stereo and then pulled out his Dad's cd. He put it in the cd player and pushed play. The song "Let me drive my van into your heart." started playing. After a few seconds Rose started to sing, her voice still soft and sweet, when she started singing it sounded like her voice belonged next to his dad's. Even though her voice was soft she was able to keep up with the beat and complement his dad's. When the song was done, Steven's eyes was wide with amazement and his jaw was wide open as well. The Gems were impressed as well. "Wow! Let's sing some more!" Rose giggled, "Um Steven, as much as I love your dad's songs, I don't think the Gems want to hear any more. Why don't you explain your funny backpack." Steven laughs, "It helps me on missions, and it's a cheese burger back pack! Each layer can hold anything." Steven smile was very large.

Steven was enjoying his day with his mother. "Steven how far have you gotten with your gem?" Steven slumped and gave a sad moan. Pearl got up to explain, "He knows some things but not much." "Well I do know I'm a healer, with my spit, and I'm a shield and I can bubble gems." "That's right he also tried to be friend one of them as well." Rose looked surprised, "Really? How'd it go?" Steven fidgeted, "Well it started off really well. Then it ended terrible. I got really close!" Rose hugged him. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" Just hearing that from his mother made him all fuzzy and warm inside. "Thank you! … Mom? Can you show me some moves with your gem? Please?" "I don't think I can show you much, but I can show you how to grow things." She looked worry, she feared Steven wouldn't be interested in something like that. "That would be … AWESOME!" Rose smiled, she was pleased to hear Steven would like to see some growing magic. "Remember Steven just because you see your mom do it, doesn't mean you'll be able to do it,….. maybe." Said Amethyst. "At least I'll be able to see something amazing and new, not only that it'll be from my mom!"

Rose led them to a dirty pond. The pond was riddled with flies, the mud at the bottom of the pond was the only thing you were able to see. The plants around the pond were dead. "Mmmm. Where are the fish?" Said Steven. "They're there but since the water is filthy you will never know where they are." Before Steven could ask more questions Rose put a finger on his mouth and shushed him. She walked out on top of the water. Rose started to glow neon pink. The dead plants started glowing, along with the muddy water. Once Rose got to the center of the pond she turn toward Steven and the Gems. Her gem started to glow and so did Steven's. Rose started to do ballet in the center, with one hand she grabbed a large ball of light out of her gem and with the other hand she did the same with Steven's. She combined the two gracefully over her head, it exploded over her head and turned into a thousand rose peddles. The water under her started to glow and started to look clear as the sky. The peddles landed on the dead plants turning them into something else, like fruit baring trees and blossoming trees, bushes turned into crystal flowers, and the grass started to gleam. By the time the glow started to die down the pond was as clear as the sky and they were able to see the fish. The fish were big and beautiful. (Picture large Koi) Each one shining and each a different color. Under one of the bigger trees Rose added a crystal swing for Steven. Steven laughs, "Wow! That was beautiful! And look a swing!" Steven runs over to it. Rose walks over there as well then lefts Steven into the swing. "Yea!" said Steven as his mother pushes him.

After Steven had his fun on the swing, Steven tells his mother his adventures with the Gems. His friends at Beach City and his dad at the car wash. And how he help her moss get back to the hill so it could bloom. And how he missed his Cookie Cats and the story behind that.

By the time the sun was going down, everything was growing quiet and still. The waterfalls stopped flowing, the wind wasn't breezing, and everything started turning grey and started crumbling. "Uh Mom? Gems?" said a worrying Steven. "The magic must be dying now." Said Garnet. "Well he was already weak when we got here." Said Amethyst. Pearl sighed "Steven it's time to say goodbye, for good this time." Each of the Gems took turns to hug Rose. Rose took Steven's hand and led him and the Gems to the portal. "I know you can't come with us but I sure wish you could." Said Steven. "I know, but on the good side you have the Gems and most important you have your Dad. Beach City would be lonely without you. I'm sure your friends would be very sad without you, meanly Connie." Rose gave him a small smile. Everyone was fighting back tears. "Now when you get back home don't forget to tell your dad." She said with a bit of a bigger smile.

After that the earth started to shake and crumble down into the darkness. "Please continue taking good care of him!" The Gems nodded and looked on while everything fell apart. Rose started fading away, "Good bye mom!" Steven said as he started to cry, "I'll never forget you!" Rose gave Steven a big smile then was gone, the portal kicked on and the Gems and Steven were back home.

Steven dried his eyes then realized something. "Oh no!" The surprising burst surprised the Gems. "What?! What's wrong?!" said Pearl, "I forgot to thank my grandpa for the time with mom." The Gems smiled, "Steven, I'm sure he knows you're very thankful and very happy for that time with your mom." Said Amethyst. Before Garnet got of the portal she smiled and ruffled Steven's hair. "You know I think that was the best adventure yet." Said Steven as he started to leave his house. "Um Steven where are you going?" said Amethyst. "To get donuts and to see dad. I told mom I'd tell him about my adventure with mom. Maybe I'll run into Connie too!" Steven ran out the door so happy to have finally meet his mother and spend time with her even though it was only for a day.

The End


End file.
